Rapidash
Rapidash is a massive fiery stallion Pokemon and the evolved form of Ponyta. Rapidash gains a horn, taking on the appearance of a fiery unicorn. It is incredibly fast, perhaps one of the fastest Pokemon alive. Rapidash, like its predecessor, can be very hot to touch unless it gains the trust of anyone who would like to ride it. From there, a person could get on it without the risk of getting burned. Rapidash usually can be seen casually cantering in the fields and plains. However, when this Pokémon turns serious, its fiery manes flare and blaze as it gallops its way up to 150 mph. Its name may be a combination of rapid and dash, referring to its ability to run at high speeds. It could also be a combination of rapid and ash, referring to it being a fire-type. In Generation VIII, it's discovered it has its own Galarian form as a beautiful Psychic/Fairy-Type. Ultimate Story Rapidash is one of Lisa Simpson's Pokémon. It used to have been a Ponyta and one that she had prized until it evolved. She doesn't think of it as any less as she considered its evolution to be an indication of her growth as well. Daisy also owns a Rapidash. It pairs up nicely with her fiery personality. The ReBoot Multiverse Rapidash was a clone of Mewtwo's and was used by Akari along with her little Ponyta (Firebrand) during their second day in Mainframe. They went inside a Game featuring a Formula One race, or so they thought, and Rapidash was vital using her amazing speed and agility to catch up with the User. Unfortunately Bob collided with it as the bomb on it detonated. But then he escaped and the Game was corrupted, erasing everything within it. After the restoration of the System and the fall of Megabyte, she functioned as a speedy delivery horse working for Dot's Diner, that was until Akari was going thru growing pains when Daemon attacked. It's likely that Rapidash was one of the Pokémon that was taken to the Web and used by Samus while Bob was recovering. Recessional of the Red Dragons This hot Pokémon has got to be the fastest one on Crystal's team. When she caught it as a Ponyta near Oreburg City it was very shy and wasn't very powerful. But after it earned Crystal the Forest Badge from the Eterna Gym, it began to fight a little harder. Eventually, it evolved into Rapidash and learned many scorching moves like Fire Blast and Flare Blitz. She was vital for transport as well as combat, especially at the peak of Olympus Mons. Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokémon crossover Rapidash still resided in Lon Lon Ranch, under Ingo's mercy that was. She wanted to race against him when Link used Epona, though Zelda II figured that would be cheating. Still she did help Zelda II escape with the two heroes as Ingo locked up the ranch and witnessed the rage unfold. Since then, she became her method of transport, even through the Death Mountain Trail, and loves to tag along Epona no matter where Link goes. In the Lost Legend of Namira, Rapidash still functions as Zelda II's transport, but after rescuing the ranch from the Peahat invasion, Malon realized that Epona's soon to be pregnant. So, she was primarily Link's escort as well, until she was chosen as one of the Pokémon enlisted by Nabooru and Mewtwo. A Night of Pleasantness It was revealed that Rapidash has mated with Houndoom. Link aided in the mating ceremony using the customs he learned from the Gerudo in order to make the ritual as effective as possible to improve their quality of life for their offspring. Gallery e42d18eff9ee8729e27ce5d4ade64bbca7a848db_hq.jpg images rapidash.jpg Screenshot_2019-04-11 rapidash - Google Search(1).png Screenshot_2019-04-11 rapidash - Google Search(2).png Screenshot_2019-04-11 rapidash - Google Search(3).png Screenshot_2019-04-11 rapidash - Google Search.png tenor rapidash.gif tenor1 rapidash.gif tumblr_mfgn1a1Atz1r3ifxzo1_500.gif tumblr_ozznrxStBL1r8sc3ro3_500.gif WTP Rapidash.png|Who's that Pokemon? (Sun and Moon edition) EponaxRapidash.jpg|Zelda II's Rapidash races alongside Link and Epona. And Dodrio for kicks. BackinAction.jpg|Zelda II rode Rapidash hard into enemy territory, aka the Gerudo Valley. Though they were hesitant crossing it, until Sheik taught her rider the Requiem of Spirit. Then, she was left in charge to keep an eye on Epona and escort her to safety. HyruleSleighRide.jpg|Rapidash soars thru Hyrule's skies, thanks to Rauru, delivering gifts to the pure-hearted as Link guides her. Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Animals Category:Fire Type Pokemon Category:Generation I Pokemon Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Elementals Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Non Humans Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Horn Users Category:Ungulates Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Characters in Recessional of the Red Dragons Category:Characters in The Lost Legend of Namira Category:Pokemon with a regional form Category:Pokemon with a Galarian form Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover